


Out of Control

by Gyon绀舟 (Gyon)



Series: 紧急呼救 [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyon/pseuds/Gyon%E7%BB%80%E8%88%9F
Summary: Secret chambers of my heartCarve your name in thereit's like you're always there____《Out of  Control》
Relationships: Evan"Buck"Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: 紧急呼救 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148966





	Out of Control

**Author's Note:**

> 写下这些文字的灵感来源于《Out of Control》，算是一个尝试吧。我的英文水平可能不是很好，见谅。

Buck回到洛杉矶以后一直在思考一个问题，这个问题来源于他刚结识没多久的一位朋友—自德州126消防局的TK。

“ I gotta mention though ,I already have a boyfriend and it's pretty serious.so...But it was really nice meeting you,man.”

他是什么意思？

Buck百思不得其解，他的脑袋里一直思索着这个问题的答案。直到另外一件更严峻的事挡在了他的面前。

他的父母亲，他和Maddie 的父母亲决定来洛杉矶旅游。作为他们生物学上的儿子，Buck认为自己有必要以导游的身份带领他们环游一圈洛杉矶，尽管这并非出于他自愿。

毕竟他们给予了他名字，

Evan·Buck· Buckley。

Buck一时很犹豫该用怎样的面貌出现在他们面前，他决定去询问自己的另一个“父亲”。Buck告诉他的新朋友TK，如果Bobby和Athena 允许，并且May和Harry不介意多一个年长他们二十多岁的哥哥，他会很乐意在下班时间称呼Bubby为‘Dadly’而不仅仅是‘Captain’。

很不幸的是，Bobby最近忙于干些别的事，他恐怕难以空出些时间来对Buck这个小可怜进行一些必要的疏导。

Buck打算换一个人咨询这些家庭问题，

Chimney？

No，父母要来来洛杉矶的消息是瞒着Maddie的，不能让Chimney知道。

Hen？

No，她最近要上医学院的课，地球人都知道，医学生的书可比消防车还难搞。

Eddie？

Yes，他肯定有时间，而且在这方面他一定深有体会。也许我该买些他最爱吃的Pizza去他家，Christopher ，I'm coming。

Buck到时Eddie正在厨房给Christopher准备晚餐，Christopher乖巧坐在餐桌前的椅子上搭着Buck送给他的积木。

“Christopher，How you feel？”

老实说，Buck觉得自己进出Eddie家非常频繁，简直不像一个客人。幸好，Christopher和Eddie都没有把他当作一个客人来招待。

Buck弯下腰，把脸凑到Christopher身边，“吧唧”一声，Christopher重重的在Buck脸上留下一个浅浅的牙齿印记。

Eddie听到客厅的动静，举着锅铲冲了出来，看清是Buck后立马转身回了厨房。

“Buck,Could you send me a message before you come next time？Maybe you could bring a ketchup ... or something？”

“Come on, Eddie.I have a false key to your house.”

Buck一边和Eddie进行日常的小争吵，一边从冰箱里拿出一瓶牛奶来。

“Christopher，Would you like to drink？”

Christopher用他藏在眼睛下睿智的双眼直溜溜的盯着Buck，很小声的说道“Dad said no more drinks today.”

Buck像是早已料到Christopher的回答，麻利的从盘子里取出一个干净的水杯，往里面倒了些牛奶“Now, Your dad doesn't notice us.”

“I' m watching you，Buck。”

Christopher哈哈大笑起来，当然，在Eddie的凝视下，他选择默默把牛奶杯推远。

“Buck,I shouldn't have given you the spare key. I already have a child at home !”  
Buck转过身，朝Christopher无奈的耸耸肩。“OK,You win.”

“So，what are you doing here today？Buck.”

“I ... have some questions want to ask you.”

“Uh , I hope you can give me some advice.”

Christopher津津有味的吃着Buck在路上给他买的冰淇淋“Oh,It's sweet.”Eddie摇摇头，坐到Christopher身边的椅子上“First，you sit down.OK？”

Buck感到有些不安，尽管这间房子里只有Eddie 和 Christopher，但无论任何时候，每次当他想从自己嘴里说出“Parents”这个单词时，他都觉得周围的一切都会变得碍眼起来，这令他再一次陷入无尽的烦恼之中。  
i  
Eddie注意到Buck的脸上甚至出了些汗水，它可不像Buck平时训练的时候脑门上一股脑流出来地汗水，它很慢，可这样才更让人讨厌不是。脸上总是黏糊糊的，谁也不会愿意的，尽管他们是消防员。

“I...My ...parents...They will arrive Los Angeles next week.I don't know how to do, Maddie 's pregnant. I can't let them meet.Can you understand me？”

Buck显然没注意到此刻自己有多么不对劲，Christopher甚至停下用餐，他偷偷观察了一下自己父亲的神色。

Eddie说不上来他为什么觉得这很不寻常，Buck在他的印象中很少为一些事烦心。他的父母？似乎Buck以前从没提起过。

“You parents？SO , Why？Why do you come to me？”

“Because I trust you.”

Eddie被Buck的话弄得有些晕，他相信我？所以来找我给些建议？

“Eddie, I don't know. I ... just think you can help me. I don't know how to say......”

Buck看上去快哭了，他有些不知所措的摆动着双手。他急切的寻找一个物件能让他握住，以此好让他感知到周围的一切不那么可怕。他握住了一双手，Christopher伸出了右手。

“We will help you,dad and me .”

Eddie注意到Christopher非常认真，他想着自己是不是应该做些什么让Buck证明自己并没有找错人。

于是Eddie也伸出手，用手掌覆盖住了桌上两只握在一起的手。

“Yes ,I will help you，Buck.”

TBC.

  



End file.
